


Keep This Place Beautiful

by yolanndi_azalien



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: A combo I wanna see, College AU, F/F, Katya has her cherry bomb hair and her dress from the series 8 finale, Lesbian AU, There’s a TWIST!!!!, and witchy shit courtesy of jinkx, boy Jinkx, cis girl katya, cis girl trixie, lots of forest content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolanndi_azalien/pseuds/yolanndi_azalien
Summary: Trixie didn’t expect to find anything in that forest, except maybe peace for a morning. What she did find was a mysterious, beautiful woman hiding a big secret.





	Keep This Place Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is inspired by a rly old iconic fanfic from a different fandom I read a million years ago, but I can’t say which because this is gonna have a big twist in future chapters and that’ll spoil it. Just a bitta fun but I’m definitely gonna keep writing it because I love these guys already

It was 10am, and Trixie was done. She had been ten minutes late to her 9am lecture because she couldn’t find her keys before leaving, and had eventually ended up leaving the flat unlocked and ringing her roommate on the way to ask her to come lock it when she had a break between her classes. Pearl had sworn at her over the phone, and Trixie had hung up on her just in time to walk straight into a lightpost. Some kids had laughed at her, and she arrived to her lecture with a big bump on her forehead, exhausted and pissed off and having had no time to grab a coffee.  
The lecture was really dull, duller than normal, and she spent it writing out a list of reasons she was doing a Theatre Studies degree to try and motivate herself to not walk out of the room.  
She checked her schedule quickly before she stood up after the lecture. It was really cute, stuck to the front of her folder, covered in little barbie stickers and colour coded according to theory or practical classes. She had done it at the start of the year when she still gave a shit.  
The schedule informed her she didn’t have class until two o’clock, and she let out a heavy sigh of relief.  
“Hard morning, Trixie?” Came a calming voice from in front of her. She looked up, meeting the kind brown eyes she was so fond of.  
“Oh, hey Jinkx.” Trixie sighed. “Definitely. Sorry I didn’t sit with you, I didn’t even think when I came in.”  
Jinkx let out his little tinkly laugh. “It’s okay, I slept through the lecture anyway. But honestly, I felt your energy from the other side of the room when I woke up. Are you okay?”  
Jinkx was the only friend Trixie had in her whole class. Everyone else had instantly seemed up their own asses the first time Trixie had met them last year, and there was Jinkx in the corner, with wet red hair and a floor length black gown, pulling tarot cards for himself and getting weird looks from everyone else. Trixie had marched right over, sat on the floor with him and asked him for a reading. They’d been friends ever since, the weird swamp witch and the weird human barbie. Countless people thought they were dating as if they weren’t both super gay.  
“Mayhem broke up with me last night.” Trixie said, gathering up her stuff and getting up to walk beside Jinkx. Jinkx shook his head, brow furrowed.  
“I’m sorry, darling. But we knew she was hiding something. Seeing someone else?” Trixie had long ago stopped being freaked out by Jinkx guessing the specifics of things, stopped wondering who ‘we’ is when he says “we knew”, because most of the time it was certainly not Trixie.  
“Yeah. Well, she didn’t say that, but she may as well have. She said we weren’t working out and she wanted to see other people, which probably means she already is.”  
Trixie wasn’t all that upset, really. Her and Maya “Mayhem” Miller had only been together a few weeks. She had met her at the Christmas party Mayhem’s sorority had thrown, and been drunk enough to say “I’ll kiss you?” When Mayhem had dangled a leaf of mistletoe over her own head and looked around the room expectantly. She was beautiful, and funny, but she was also right when she said it wasn’t working. When it came down to it, neither of them could be bothered with the other, awful as that was.  
“It’s okay, Trixie. There’s bigger things coming to your love life than Mayhem. We see it for you!” Jinkx gave her a massive smile and rubbed her arm reassuringly before he turned down a different corridor than Trixie, exiting with no goodbye as he regularly did. Trixie chuckled a little at her friend’s nonsense, and continued on her way until she heard him shout behind her.  
“Wait! Trixie!”  
Trixie turned round, Jinkx nearly crashing right into her but saving it just in time.  
“I forgot. I rolled this this morning, but I think you need it more.”  
Jinkx handed her a pretty tin with a wolf on the front and dropped her a wink before trying to walk away again.  
“Jinkx, thank you, but you know I don’t smoke.” Trixie laughed, trying to hand it back to him.  
“After the morning you’ve had? Go smoke it and then have a nap before Applied Theatre later. You’ll thank me! And watch out for lampposts!” And then Jinkx was gone again, leaving Trixie smiling in the corridor, deciding that yeah, Jinkx was probably right, relaxation would do her good. After all, it was prescribed by the witch doctor.  
Trixie hadn’t smoked weed in a while, and she certainly hadn’t ever outside the context of a party, so she was apprehensive as she walked around campus trying to find somewhere chill. She knew some of the other theatre kids did it in the park, but that felt too open and scary. She huffed out a bit as she passed a coffee shop, pulling the door open with the decision that a nap probably wouldn’t do her good anyway with all the work she had to do.  
She was nearly at her apartment with her little takeaway coffee cup when she noticed the gates to the forest she normally doesn’t bother noticing. It was like a classic horror film forest with tall dark trees and a path that faded into overgrowth within about five minutes, and Trixie hadn’t been in it since she had first moved to Boston for college last year. She wavered at the gate for a minute before remembering Jinkx’s words, and walked on in.  
She walked for about ten minutes before deciding she was definitely not going to run into anybody else. She sat down on a fallen tree, shifting uncomfortably in her tight pink dress. It was a little dressier than she’d normally come to class, but it was the first thing she’d found that morning- mostly because it’s what she’d worn to meet Mayhem last night. She sighed to herself. Not only was she wearing her breakup, she probably smelt awful. She downed the last of the takeaway coffee in her hand as she pulled the tin out, taking the joint out and quickly realising she didn’t have a lighter. She poked through the little knick knacks in Jinkx’s tin. A pack of gum that looked old and herbal, a little figurine of Jesus, a weird silver box. A lone playing card was glued to the bottom of the tin- the joker, and it made Trixie laugh.  
“Smoking weed is illegal, y’know.”  
The husky voice shocked Trixie so much she jumped and knocked the contents of the tin all over the forest floor. She looked up and met big bright blue eyes and brighter white teeth curled into a smirk, hovering right in front of her.  
“What- Oh fuck, um-“ Trixie stuttered, ducking her head to pick up Jinkx’s things as the girl laughed.  
“Calm down, I’m just messing with you. Uh, free the weed, and all that.”  
When Trixie pulled back up, the girl looked a little bit less bold. She was biting her red lip, and Trixie subconsciously settled her eyes on her mouth for a second before she flicked over the rest of her. She was wearing a gorgeous layered blue and brown dress, but it’s unfinished hem at her mid shin gave way to big combat boots, bringing the classiness of the outfit down in a way that Trixie couldn’t help but love. She had a big gold buckled belt round her waist, and an assortment of big loopy gold necklaces. Her hair was black and curly, falling just down past her shoulders in an unruly fashion. She was- really very beautiful.  
“Sorry.” The girl said gently now, and Trixie laughed a little, making her smile back. She was holding a cigarette in her hand, and Trixie eyed it for a second.  
“Um. Do you have a lighter? I forgot mine.”  
“I- um, I don’t, actually.” The girl said, stumbling over her sentence. She looked around herself for a second, and then locked eyes with Jinkx’s tin. “Oh! You do have one.”  
“What? No I don’t.”  
“Yeah! That Zippo.”  
Trixie looked up at her with clearly unknowing eyes, and the woman laughed again, a wonderful soundless laugh that showed all through her face and the shaking of her shoulders.  
“The silver box thing. It’s a lighter, flick the lid.”  
Trixie picked the box up, flicking the top of it open to reveal the lighter. She let out a noise of realisation, and the woman laughed more as she lit it.  
“Sorry. Must have freaked you out, before.” She said, watching Trixie intently as she took a drag of the joint.  
“Nah, I just didn’t even hear you coming.”  
“No one ever does.” The girl said with a waggle of her eyebrows. Trixie laughed, and the girl sat down on the log beside her. “Who’s is the tin?”  
“That obvious I don’t do this often?” Trixie asked, and the mysterious person laughed again. Trixie suppressed a cough as she inhaled.  
“A little bit, yeah.”  
“It’s my friends. I had a rough morning, he wanted me to chill out.” The woman nodded in understanding. “Sorry, um, I’m being so impolite. I’m Trixie!” Trixie exclaimed, bringing her hand up for the girl to shake. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she looked at it, and she laughed nervously.  
“Um- sorry. Germaphobe, I hate shaking hands.” Trixie blinked, wondering what the fuck a germaphobe was doing sitting smoking on a log in the forest, but she didn’t question it. “Yekaterina, but you can call me Katya.” The lady finished as an afterthought as if she forgot Trixie had asked.  
Trixie dropped her hand, watching the lady- Katya- blush a little as she looked away to take a drag of her cigarette. They sat in silence for a few seconds, and Trixie realised how weird it was that she was sat here with a total stranger while she smoked a joint.  
“Do you want some? Or would that be too germy?” Trixie asked to break the tension, offering it over to her. Katya laughed again, and Trixie couldn’t help but smile along. Katya had the best laugh.  
“No I’m okay, thank you. I don’t do that anymore.”  
“Oh.” Trixie replied simply, allowing the silence to take over. She would normally feel massively uncomfortable in a strange situation like this, would be itching to get away, but something about Katya’s mysterious demeanour calmed her down. And also, the fact that she was smoking hot.   
“So, what brings you to this weird forest?” Trixie asked, and Katya shrugged her shoulders, didn’t meet her eyes.  
“I’m in here all the time. I like it, it’s generally really quiet, nice place to think or to draw.”  
“Oh wow, what do you draw?” Trixie asked, genuinely interested as her high started setting in. God bless Jinkx Monsoon.  
“Weird little monster things mostly, or like, maybe some flowers if I’m feeling really happy. People I see in the forest, sometimes. I’ll probably draw you.”  
Trixie outwardly laughed at the forwardness, and Katya looked at her in mock offence that instantly gave way to giggles.  
“What? I totally will, how many beautiful women like you do you think I see walk through here? You’re getting documented.”  
Trixie felt woozy in such a lovely way, warmth fizzing through her body. Katya had called her beautiful.  
“You make it sound like you’re a bizarre birdwatcher and I’m some kind of rare sparrow.” Trixie said quietly, trying not to obviously look at Katya’s lips. They curled up, about to enter into laughter, but softened when she turned and found Trixie staring at her. She settled on a nice little smile, and oh my god, her eyes were so piercing Trixie could feel them burning holes in her face.  
“If that’s what you want to be.” Katya said just as quietly, holding Trixie’s eye contact. Her smile faded from her mouth, but stayed in her eyes as they unmistakably flicked down to Trixie’s lips.  
“Like the skunk in Bambi.” Trixie breathed, and was legitimately about to lean in to kiss her until Katya started laughing, waving her arms around and shaking uncontrollably.  
“Bitch, what?” She wheezed, and Trixie felt her face get hot. She just ruined the fucking moment.  
“Um- like, yknow the skunk? ‘He can call me flower if he wants to, I don’t mind.’ It just came into my head.” Trixie shrugged, looking at the ground and trying not to feel shame flow through her at the level Katya was laughing at her. She stopped then though, maybe seeing Trixie’s internal retreat.  
“That’s actually kinda cute, Trixie.” She said then, and Trixie felt another rush of delighted warmth at the way she said her name like she’d said it a million times. When she looked back up, Katya’s face wasn’t one of mockery, but of weirdly genuine happiness. She supposed Katya must be the sort of person to let all emotion show, despite her mystery, and that was really very wonderful. She let out a sigh as Trixie looked at her, brow furrowed slightly in endearment. “Can I call you sparrow then? If I want to?” She whispered conspiratorially, and Trixie felt her face heat up.  
“I don’t mind.” She managed to reply.

Katya stayed with her until she finished her joint, and then they walked around the forest for a while. Trixie told her about Theatre Studies, and Katya nodded along, looking genuinely interested and asking loads of questions. It was nice to have someone actually listen to her as opposed to Mayhems complete lack of interest. Katya told her about how she’s been drawing and painting since she can remember, how her parents are Russian and lived nearby. She kind of stumbled over her words as she told Trixie she left college halfway into her art degree, and that she was between jobs right now. When Trixie asked her why she left, Katya waved a hand dismissively and said something about things out of her control.  
Trixie had never been so quickly intrigued by anyone in her whole life. Katya moved gracefully around the forest like a beautiful fairy, despite her big boots- she barely made a sound. Maybe it was the weed, but Trixie could honestly say she could walk around this forest with Katya endlessly. However, eventually they looped back round to where the path started, and Katya stopped in her tracks. Trixie turned round to face her.  
“Um. Do you wanna come and get some food with me? I don’t have class till two.” Trixie asked her, feeling nervousness bubble up inside her at the invitation. Katya smiled easily, looking at the ground before looking back up at Trixie through her eyelashes.  
“I would, воробей, but I’m gonna stay here for a little while. I’ll see you later?”  
Trixie was disappointed, and she was too high to try and hide it in her face. Katya giggled at her, and stepped a little closer.  
“Don’t take it personally, beautiful. I would, I just can’t right now.”   
She looked different outside the trees, in this light. Her eyes weren’t so piercing, her dress not so vibrant. She still looked breathtaking.  
“I want to kiss you.” Trixie whispered, and Katya smiled wider.  
“I know.” Katya whispered back with a wink. “And you will, I hope. But not today.”  
She was gone before Trixie could really realise, and she blinked her heavy eyes. She was maybe higher than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can guess the twist don’t comment it message me on tumblr at Yolanndi-azalien lmao !!!! I wanna hear what you guys think it is xxx


End file.
